Nina's Future Happiness
by BlackCat46
Summary: Nina's life a year after Anubis. She lives there alone. She's lonely. But one trip to town will change all that, won't it? I OWN PLOT AND NOTHING ELSE! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Random thingy I came up with last night. ENJOY!**

Nina was lay in the empty light blue and cream room. She was remembering the last time anyone had been in this room. Her perfume still lingered, and so did all the marks of her makeup that had spilled all over the pale carpet. Now that this room was empty, no bed, no wardrobe, no desk or mirror or laptop, no photos, Nina felt more alone than ever.

She had moved into the old house with only Victor's raven Corbiere for company. This room was the room she had spent precious quality time with a second mother in. But now the woman she had loved as her mum had left. Nina was alone. She knew why she'd left. To get married. But with her new husband, Nina knew that she would never come home to her.

You might now be wondering who it is Nina's missing.

Nina was missing Trudy, the only one who showed her any comfort when she first arrived. But she'd left to get married and Nina felt more lost than ever. Her gran was dead, just like her parents. Trudy had been her mother in so many new ways.

Nina rolled onto her front and inhaled the scent lingering in the carpet. It was honeysuckle and lavender, Trudy's favourite scent.

Nina wondered what she'd be doing right now.

She'd probably be cuddled up to her husband, feeding a baby and watching the telly. Or she'd be cooking and holding a child to her hip while her kitchen telly had some cookery show playing. Or she'd be cleaning up, or whirling her child about happily.

But what she wouldn't be doing is remembering the young American girl she had left behind. Nina was sure Trudy hadn't meant to upset her, but that didn't mean she hadn't.

Nina got up and started out. She walked around town, when a little boy rammed into her legs. The child was mid-way between her ankle and her knee. She scooped him up.

"Hey, sweetheart. What's your name?"

"Mama say me no talk to stranger."

"What's your mama's name then, sweetheart? I'll take you to customer services and get someone to call for her."

"Mama say me go to big place and ask nice person to get her come for me."

"OK, well, we'll go there. I don't want you to get even more lost."

Nina took the small boy to the customer services.

"Excuse me, this little boy has lost his mother."

"OK. What's your mum's name, little one?"

"Mama name Trudy Choudhary."

Nina gasped in surprise. Was this her little child?

The tannoy asked her to come to customer services and get her son.

Moments later, she appeared, frantic with joy.

"Oh, darling! You're safe. Your dad and I were petrified. Thank you for finding him."

The staff member said "I didn't. This young lady brought him to me."

Trudy looked around and her eyes landed on Nina. She gasped.

"Nina? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. He rammed into my ankles and I just wanted to make sure he found his mum safely. See you around."

Nina started to walk off, then Trudy followed.

"Nina, please wait. Oh, slow down, I can't keep up."

Nina stopped dead in her tracks.

"Nina, I just want to say thank you for finding him."

"It's fine. I know you must have been terrified."

"How have you been?"

"Lonely, sad. But I've been healthy and kept the house tidy and the kitchen intact."

"Oh, sweetheart. Tell you what. Come with us, we'll find Jasper and you can come to our home."

"I can't be a complete inconvenience for you yet again. I mean, you have a real family now."

"You won't be an inconvenience. You'll be a welcome member of the family. Please, Nina. We'd love to have you."

Nina was torn. She didn't want to impose on them, but she desperately wanted to live a warm, happy life with them.

"Nina, please come with us. It'd be wonderful to have you living with us. You'd love the house, a real cosy place. Please?"

"Pwease Miss Nini? Mama and Dada and Izzy and me want you."

"Izzy?"

"Isabelle. She's our baby. She's only two days old."

"You recover fast, Trudy."

"Jasper said the exact same thing when I got up and made us all a huge three pasta dish literally two minutes after she was born. I gave myself two seconds to pull myself together and then went and made the dinner, which took me all of three hours of non-stop cookery, no time for sitting down. I made Jasper keep an eye on it while I fed Izzy. Anyway, please come. You'll be able to meet her."

Nina sighed, then went with them. They eventually found Jasper, who lightly took his son from Trudy and gave him a hug, then he pulled Trudy to him and kissed her.

"Where was he? And where were you, my pretty little wife?"

"He was with Nina at the customer services when I finally found the cheeky little whatsit. And then I thought as we have an extra room, we could let Nina move in with us?"

"That sounds perfect, my little angel."

Then he faced Nina.

"Well, you've met our cheeky little monkey of a son. Did he tell you his name or not?"

"No. He had an idea of stranger danger and didn't tell me."

"OK, well. His name's Benjamin, but his nickname is Benny. Or in Trudy's case, Baby Benny. And the cutie in the pram is Isabelle. Her nicknames are Izzy, Belle, Baby Bells or Bells. She also has the nickname Loud Bells."

Trudy bent down and lifted the baby up. She looked about seven inches long stretched out. Her huge eyes were wide open and shining. Trudy held her out to Nina.

Nina gently took the tiny child and cradled her.

"She's beautiful."

Trudy smiled, knowing that the baby was adorable.

Jasper said "These two take after their mum."

Trudy said "No they don't. They're gorgeous and they actually have personality and spirit."

"And you don't?"

"No. Oh, Nina, I have to give you fair warning. Isabelle screams most of the night and Baby Benny's going through a bed wetting phase so he wakes up screaming in the night too. And that wakes Isa up in the night and then we have them both screaming. But the good thing is we have no neighbours, so we never get reported for too much noise. Though they are 100% loud."

Nina laughed and said "I understand. I'm used to loud, I used to live around Jerome and Alfie."

"No, these two are way louder, in the night or in a tantrum. Put them both in a tantrum and they sound so loud you need earplugs."

Nina giggled. That made Benjamin laugh and the baby looked at her mum and made a gurgly noise. That just made everyone else smile.

* * *

(At the cottage, just before they go in.)

Nina looked at the cottage. It was paleish brown stone out side with diamond shape pattern in the windows and dark curtains. You could see a dark brown sofa and an open fire place with wood-look linoleum on the floor. The walls were made of stone and had a picture of the sea over the fireplace. It looked hand painted.

The outside walls had ivy trailing over it and flowers wound in round the door. The door was dark brown and heavy and incredibly pretty. It had an upstairs and a massive flowery garden. The upstairs looked just as Victorian as the rest of it.

Inside, there was a huge old-fashioned kitchen, kept spotless. The stairs were high and narrow which meant that it was good that Nina wasn't scared of heights. The bedroom that the two adults shared was stone and wood, but it looked beautiful as it was painted light blue.

The bedroom that Benjamin had was very blue and white and looked beautiful. Isabelle's room was gingerbread-house with sugar pink walls and a fluffy carpet and beautiful cradle.

Nina's new room had dark purple walls and a silver carpet with a black bed frame. Trudy had been buying things she wouldn't let Nina see.

She ran in there while Nina was checking out the rest of the house. When she let Nina see it, she'd put up lilac wall decoration that lit up saying NINA in bright letters. Fairy lights hung around the bed frame. And a new desk with a laptop and desk lamp. She'd supplemented a new wardrobe and a light up vanity mirror on the desk. She'd loaded it with makeup and nail polish for Nina to use. There was a light gold rug on the silvery carpet that said "NINA'S ROOM" in lilac. The doors had all black patterns on them, very Gothic and beautiful. It had Nina speechless and she noticed the large collection of china dolls that Trudy had chosen.

"Thank you so much, Trudy! It's beautiful!"

"Well, anything for my family. You know that I'd do anything for my family."

.

.

.

**What do you think? Should I keep it as a one-shot or make it into a story? Review and tell me what you think. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, I know. Trudy, you're the best."

That made her blush and pull Nina into a hug.

"Thank you, Nina. I'm making chicken for supper tonight. Is that OK?"

"That's perfect."

Nina smiled as Trudy did. It was a good thing that they got along. Benjamin was jumping up and down in the living room and thumping and Isabelle was wailing. Trudy sighed.

"Sounds like my kids are starving. Our Benny loves to try to kill the floor, like Rumplestiltskin. I probably shouldn't have read that to him. And Bells just cries."

They went downstairs, and Jasper met them. The moment he saw Trudy, he kissed her.

"Thank God you're here, our kids are driving me mad."

"I can hear them. Does Isabelle need a nappy change or milk or a nap?"

"I think it's all of the above. Something smells utterly rotten in the cradle and unless something died, I think it's her nappy. And she's starving, she only shut up for a split second because she thought she heard you. And she keeps on her yawning. She's exhausted. Benny keeps trying to kill the floor."

Suddenly, a new scream joined the baby's. All three of the adults ran into the living room. Benjamin was lying on the floor, clutching his foot and sobbing.

Trudy crouched down and lifted him up.

"OK, baby boy, what happened to you?"

"Foot hurt Mama."

She had a look at it. He'd bruised it all in the toes and heel, but nothing more serious, fortunately for him.

"It's OK, my child. You only have bruises. It'll hurt more if you run about, so try to keep it off the floor. I'm just happy that you're light, that way we can carry you about. I'll just have to feed Baby Bells, then I'll make that chicken dinner, OK?"

Nina looked about, to see Jasper on the floor and the baby on the changing mat having her nappy changed. Then she was handed to her mother.

Trudy fed the baby while Jasper hugged his son, trying to comfort him. Nina was sketching a photo of it. She had that hidden talent for drawing. Nobody else knew. Not even her gran. She'd gone to the grave before she'd known.

"What's that you're drawing, Nina?"

"Hold on a second, please."

When she'd finished, she took it to show it to Trudy and Jasper.

"Nina, this is beautiful! Jazz, look at this."

He had a look and Benjamin did too.

"Nina, this is amazing! You're really talented. Ever thought about being a designer?"

Benjamin said "Pretty picture. It look like in here, but paper."

Nina was pink and quiet.

"Aw, Nina. You never told us that you could draw so well."

"I didn't tell anyone. Nobody else knew."

* * *

(In the kitchen, making supper.)

"Nina, would you pass the coriander over, please?"

Nina grabbed the spice grinder and handed it to Trudy. She delicately spiced the chicken making sure it wasn't heavy. Then when she was done, she handed it back to Nina. Nina put it away.

Drawing was Nina's talent and housekeeping and childcare was Trudy's.

"Is this your whole life? Cooking, cleaning and caring for the little ones?"

"Well, we have our own farm, so we run that. We don't need to buy any food, we make it all ourselves. Jasper works late every night, but still manages to catch from 3 in a morning to 9 in the morning of sleep. Six solid hours. I don't wake him to help with the kids, because he works late and helps run the farm from 10 in the morning to 6 at night, then he goes to work. That's how we have lots of money. And our children have never eaten so much as one nibble of store bought food."

"Really? That's incredible. Well, OK, not for Isabelle, because she's not even got teeth yet and can't swallow more than milk. But for Benjamin, it's impressive."

"He's never been in a food store, he doesn't know that other people eat processed food."

"So this chicken...?"

"One of the chickens we raised. Everything we eat we've done ourselves. At least we know what's in our food. We have Benny to care for, so we have to make sure there aren't any bones in our meat, but he's OK."

"So you actually make all of this stuff yourselves?"

"Yes. I learned right from birth how to work a farm. My parents owned one. Here, would you like something to drink?"

"Um, yeah, please."

"What would you like?"

"Milk, please, if that isn't too much trouble."

Trudy poured out a glass of milk and handed it off to Nina, then pushed the chicken into the oven. Nina took a sip of milk and she was surprised at how it tasted.

"Wow, this is thicker and creamier than the milk I've had before."

"This is fresh milk and we have a milk cleaning system that doesn't add chemicals. It won't be like water."

"No, it isn't. It's delicious."

Trudy smiled at her and started chopping up vegetables for the dinner.

"Don't tell me you grow all those veggies on your farm, too?"

"Oh yes. All of it. And we have part of the garden sectioned off for the kids to play in. Our animals are well-trained. We've taken them in the slings on horseback. Have you ever ridden a horse, Nina?"

"No, I haven't. Unless you count donkeys at the beach?"

"It's how I started, on a donkey. Jasper had a little experience on a donkey, so I thought of him trying a horse. Would you like to try tomorrow, after we've done the rounds and had our breakfast? You have a rider's suit in your wardrobe. Suit, helmet, gloves, boots. I'll even show you how to put the saddle and reins on. It's easy."

She put all the veg into their pans, filled the pans with water then smiled.

"It's still light out. If Jasper keeps an eye on the supper for us, I'll take you now."

Nina went to change. She found the riding suit. It was perfect to her size, looks and taste. Then Trudy came out in hers.

"Are you ready?"

Nina nodded and stepped out of her room.

* * *

(In the field.)

"OK, so you have your horse. The saddle's on, you've got the reins. Right. Swing yourself up."

Nina tried, then fell into the grass. Trudy went up behind her and showed her where to put her feet and how to swing herself over.

"There, sweetie. Now."

Trudy was on her horse in moments.

"OK, follow my lead."

She gently snapped the reins and the horse moved at a smooth pace. Nina copied and her horse moved nicely along, too. Then they were riding nicely along together.

Nina smiled at Trudy, who caught the grin and smiled too.

"I come out here if I get a little agitated and ride. It's a good thing we have three horses and two foals. The foals will be fully grown when the little two learn to ride. It's wonderful therapy to ride if you feel agitated. Or you could have a go at digging in a little patch. That'd be helpful, come the time to harvest for the winter."

Nina was stunned. Was this really the same woman who had been living in Anubis house? She looked the same, spoke the same, and was even the same when she was around her husband and kids. But she wasn't the same when she was out on a farm.

Trudy stopped her horse.

"Are you OK, Nina? You've gone a little distant."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking. Is this riding an everyday thing?"

"Yes, we do this every morning. Our children love to horseback ride with us. If you like, you can keep that horse. It's not been named yet. The horses back there have names. Well, Jasper's and Benny's do. There's Cherry and Chestnut. Isabelle gets to name her own horse. What do you want to call yours?"

Nina's horse was pure white, with a light grey streak.

"I'll call it Snowflake."

"That's beautiful."

"What's yours called?"

The glossy black horse looked about and Trudy petted it.

"I've called him Ebony. I'll admit, at first I was a little bit nervous, but he's a true softy. Just like me. Chestnut's as sweet as sugar, but she has a little bit of temper if she's not fed regularly. Just like Jazz, which is why they get on so well. And Cherry and Benny get on really well, they're both babies. Benny and Cherry were born within two days of each other. Benny was a day old when he watched Cherry's birth. And he was twice the size of Izzy, our Benny."

They turned back, ready to save the supper.

* * *

Back in the stable, they put their horses back in their boxes and gave them all a sugar lump each. Then they went back and got out the supper, which was golden and very well done, just not burnt.

* * *

At the dinner table, Trudy had them all pray, except the newborn. Well, she was asleep in the sling and even so, she was much too tiny to pray. Jasper led it all, though it was clearly Trudy who was in charge. She'd given him that look and he did the whole thing. It was clear that he'd do anything in his capabilities to please her.

During dinner, Jasper smiled at his wife.

"You've done your miracle again, Trudy. And you, too, Nina."

Trudy smiled back at him, carefully cutting her Yorkshire pudding. It was amazing to Nina what would happen now that she lived there.

After supper was over, Trudy picked up her little son.

"Come on, my little monkey. Bed time."

She took him upstairs. Jasper smiled over at Nina.

"How was the horse ride?"

"It was surprisingly easy. Trudy showed me how to do it."

"Her parents taught her everything she knows. She didn't attend the village primary school, just the last three years of high school."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, she and I were taking our GCSEs together. She got all A* s. Little genius. Literally, she was tiny. Still is. But if you'd seen her, about 4" 4' and 3 stone wet through, you'd know what I meant. Miniature."

"She wasn't that tiny, was she?"

"Could pick her up one handed. She didn't let me, but I could. I can now."

Just then Trudy walked back in. Jasper scooped her up and gave her a kiss.

"You really can pick her up one handed."

"Yeah."

"He's been able to do this since we met. Cheeky person. Would you believe that when we got married, he picked me up and tickled me so much, I squirmed and he accidentally dropped me?"

"I believe it. You are fantastic at squirming. You definitely got out of enough situations with Victor."

They all went up to bed. Nina was excited to see what went on the next day.

.

.

.

**And there you are, chapter two. R&R! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

When Nina woke up, she came out of her room. To her surprise, everyone was awake and breakfast was on the table. Trudy was humming, Jasper and Benjamin were eating and Isabelle was lying in her sling having a good look at her mother. Nina wasn't surprised. She thought that if she was that size, she'd get a good look and memorise her mum's face. Wouldn't want to forget her mummy.

Trudy turned.

"Oh, good morning, sweetheart! Come on, I've made us all some breakfast."

Nina suspected that she'd already done prayers, either that or she was praying as she made the food. Maybe there was a possibility she was praying that the day would be easy for her and her family and her farm.

Nina had never known anyone with such a good religious life. She'd known Trudy to eat separately to them and sleep in a private room. Now she knew why. She was very religious and she didn't want to add to the list of things she was already teased about. But Nina unbelievably found herself loving it. She enjoyed having Trudy's secure and warm life, her soft and comfy home and her lovable family.

"Nina? Sweetie? Go and sit down, I'll bring some food over."

Nina sat at the table, amazed. Trudy handed her a large plate of food. It was even better than the breakfasts she'd made in Anubis house. As Nina started to eat, Trudy went outside.

"Does Trudy even eat breakfast?"

"Not a lot. She just has a slice of toast and some jam, then she goes outside and feeds the animals and waters our plants. Then she comes in, has a coffee and watches morning TV while feeding the baby until we've all had some digesting time and can go for a ride. She's just that kind of woman. But supper time is family time. It's a mandatory attendance unless someone has a sick bug so bad, they can't keep anything down. She insists on good table manners and proper dialogue."

"She's got some rules. But it's actually a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, keeps her happy and that's all I want. If she's not happy, nobody is. It's a nightmare, all this stupid religion stuff. I only do it for Trudy. And she has no idea."

Trudy spoke up.

"No. I _had _no idea that you hated it so much. Why didn't you tell me? If you didn't like it, I would have just done what I've done since I was 18 and privately worship. Eat separately, sleep separately and even watch telly separately. I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I'd known you hated it."

She lay Isa in her cradle, then walked out.

"God above, what a drama queen. One mention of hating something, she storms off."

They heard a loud bang and a squeal and ran outside.

The sight that greeted them wasn't a happy one...

.

.

.

**And chapter 3. R&R! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper only took one look and he was next to his wife in seconds.

"What on God's green earth happened?"

"I tripped and cracked my head on the fence. And don't you dare take the Lord's name name in vain!"

"You are so cute."

"You're just lucky I didn't leave you alone forever. I can't imagine what you'd teach our kids."

"Bike riding and fence jumping on horses, what else?"

"Ugh. Grow up! You're the dad around here, the grown up. You're the role model for these kids. Now, behave."

Blood was everywhere, streaming from her head. She tried standing up, managing without any serious incident. Then she walked back to the house and got a damp cloth to mop her head up with.

Nina looked at her in surprise.

"How are you doing that without it stinging?"

"It happens on a quarter-year basis. Once in every three months. I'm used to it. I trip over any and every thing, including thin air and my own two feet."

She smiled to accompany her words, trying to lighten Nina's horrified mood.

Nina was surprised that she could smile back when Trudy was in such a state. Though it didn't seem to really bother her as much as it should.

* * *

It'd been a whole week since the whole incident. It hadn't lightened the atmosphere between Trudy and Jasper, despite their attempts to seem as they usually did. Trudy did exactly as she'd promised and she ate separately, slept on the sofa and she even sat alone. On a tiny stool in a tight corner. She refused to let any one near her. Maybe she really took it all seriously.

At that precise moment, she was sat in her little corner and reading the Bible, muttering quietly to herself. Nina and Jasper were sat watching an AC~DC music video and singing along, which really would have irritated her, but she was too busy hiding. On a Sunday morning, she went to the church and stayed there for the service, then came home to hold her own private one-woman service.

* * *

One Sunday evening, it was finally too tense. Trudy was kneeling by her stool, reading a prayer book. It looked like she was asking for forgiveness for something or other.

_Woman's finally lost her mind. What's she done that she really needs to be forgiven for? I mean, besides being guilty of being cute. _Jasper wondered quietly.

He went over to her, then stroked her hair.

The second she finished her prayers, she looked up as if she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't. He ran his fingers through her hair again.

"You are so adorable."

"I'm awful and you know it. I'm going to go and find a quiet and soothing place to sit."

"No, you're not. You're going to come and sit on the sofa with us and you'll be happy with it."

"You can make me sit with you, but you can't make me be happy about it."

"Oh, watch me."

He smiled, then kissed her. He was surprised when she pulled her head back and grabbed her books and went upstairs to hide in the bathroom. She hid in there and she was begging to be forgiven for what had just happened.

_Not again! She's crazy. But disturbing her is something else she won't forgive. _A virtual light bulb turned on over his head.

_OBVIOUSLY! She's not looking to BE forgiven, she's asking to be granted the power of forgiveness. Aw, how sweet!_

She eventually came out and looked at him, straight in the eyes.

"Trudy, listen. I'm sorry. I know how much this all means to you and I shouldn't have said what I said."

"I know that you're sorry, and I forgive you for it. I realise that you don't have to share my views of everything."

"So you'll come and sleep in our bed tonight?"

"Yes, as long as you don't mind if..."

"No, I don't mind. I like it that you act that cute. You do what you like."

So that's exactly what they did.

* * *

Nina was asleep.

A loud shriek woke her. She went to the hall and she heard another scream. She went to the venue of the scream and gasped at the sight she saw inside...

.

.

.

**Well, two chapters in a day. That's something new. Well, REVIEW! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a mass murder scene! And Nina then realised it was a dream, because the Volturi from Twilight were on the scene, laughing.

Nina woke up with a scream. It was daylight. She went downstairs. She had her breakfast, and watched as Trudy moaned about not being able to sleep in the night and Jasper stroked her hair gently. That resulted in a kiss, so Nina looked away.

"You're very quiet, Miss Nina."

"I'm not really that loud in a morning."

"My mummy and daddy aren't loud, they just like each other a lot, so they stand at the cooker and kiss."

"I know. They're at the kissy-kiss stage right now. Can you read out loud?"

"Yes, Miss Nina."

"I have a joke, but your mum might not appreciate it."

At that, Benjamin started chanting.

"Mummy and Daddy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Nina looked shocked. Trudy and Jasper came apart and laughed. To them, it was funny.

Trudy went and picked her tiny son up.

"And without a kiss, you wouldn't be here, you cheeky little thing."

"Mummy, is that birdie coming to you with another baby?"

"Well, I really hope not. But with your daddy and I, who knows?"

Nina bent her head over her cereal to hide her laughter.

"You do kiss lots, Mummy."

_Aw, the poor kid. She must have told him that a bird brings babies after__ a kiss._ Nina smiled into her hair.

"Trudy, you know that Nina will break if you don't stop talking." Jasper joked, though Nina felt she would break.

Trudy plopped her son in his seat and kiss his curly hair, then rescued the bacon and the eggs, then dished up and forced Jasper into his seat for breakfast.

She went upstairs and got dressed, then went outside. She really didn't want to spend any time around her family that day.

Unhitching her horse, she had some sort of memory haze.

*_She's lay/ sat on a bucket and she's asleep. A blinding light wakes her. She's terrified as the tall cloaked figure comes to her._

_"Let me go! Please!"_

_"No." The voice was smooth and hard, like a marble statue. "You're staying here. I can't have you blabbing everything to your precious boyfriend. Besides, you're my own beautiful bargaining chip. You'll be the key to getting what I want, then you're easily disposed of when you're not needed any more."_

_"Please don't do this. Just let me go. I swear I won't tell anyone. I won't tell Jasper anything."_

_"I hope you said goodbye, because that's the last thing you'll have ever said to him."_

_"No, please. I'll do anything for you, just let me out of here."_

_"No. I'll keep you until I don't need you, then I'll dispose of you."_

_What could she do? She could lie. Or she could shut up. Or she could ask him to dispose of her now. What would be her best chance?_

_She chose the first two options, shutting up until he speaks to her then lie and tell him something that just isn't true._

_"So. What made you so keen on Jasper?"_

_"Well, he was sweet to me. And of course, he's the movie star kind of guy. And he made me feel warm and happy and special." Why was she saying what had really happened?_

_"By he made you feel special, did he...?"_

_"Yes." OK, this bit had definitely not happened. What was compelling her to say this?_

_"So did you... Are you...?"_

_"Yes, I am. But I only found out three days before you kidnapped me and Jasper and I were run off our feet so I didn't have the chance to tell him."_

_Wow, she was a brilliant liar!_

_"This is his baby? You and Jasper, parents?"_

_"Yes. We'd be parents. He'd know, but as he doesn't have a clue and I can't tell him, he'll lose his child. I don't think he'd care if I died."_

_"I'm sure he'd be crushed. Looking at you, I think he'll never let go. You're soft, warm and mushy and utterly adorable. That must be why he chose you."_*

Then Jasper came into the stable.

"Hey, Trudy, what's wrong?"

She hadn't even realised that she was crying. Jasper put one arm around her shoulders and wiped her eyes with a napkin.

"It's alright, beautiful. Don't cry. You're fine."

She rested her head against him, tears all over.

Then their horses started whinnying and bucking. There seemed to be something very wrong, but what?

.

.

.

.

**OK, sorry it's a really awful and kinda mushy chapter. But please review and tell me what you think. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Trudy looked down and saw a gigantic rat. She screamed.

Jasper yelled "Holy...!"

Nina came in, giant net in hand. She caught the rat and took it away. Trudy soothed the horses, then they got the saddles on them for a ride. Nina joined them, and the baby was gurgling while the horse bounced. Ben was laughing. Trudy just thought it was all the most romantic thing ever. Jasper enjoyed it, watching his family have fun.

"This is fun."

Everyone else looked at Benjamin and smiled, well, except Isabelle. Then Jasper made their horse speed up a little.

"Careful, Jasper! Don't be _too _much of a boy, you have to keep yourself and our son intact!"_  
_

But the horse bucked and of course, Benjamin flew off the horse, right over its head and onto the ground.

"BENJAMIN!"

Trudy screamed loudly as she stopped her horse and grabbed her son, then checked him for broken bones.

He had a shattered leg and he'd hit his head so hard he fell into unconciousness, but he was OK beside that. Trudy picked him up, and led her horse to the stable and tied it up, then took Benjamin to the large makeshift hospital bed she'd built on a table. Then she straightened out his leg and bandaged it then plastered it in blue plaster. (**A/N: I'm actually not sure how it works, so if you have any hints as to how it really works, please tell me.**)

When he came around, the worst was over with. He was lay in his bed, his leg supported.

"Mummy? Mummy?"

Trudy ran in and crouched next to her son.

"It's all OK, baby. Mummy's here."

"Mummy, what's wrong with my leg?"

"What do you remember?"

"Um, being on Daddy's horsey with Daddy."

"OK, well. The horse bucked and you fell off and lost conciousness. Your leg got broken, which is why it's been plastered and held up."

"Oh. Will it hurt?"

"No, not unless you try to walk. You stay put for a while, then I'll come back here in a minute and we'll help you read."

"You a good mummy."

He was asleep in seconds. Trudy looked at her sleeping little boy and smiled.

She kissed his cheek, then whispered "Sleep well, baby."

She tiptoed out and went downstairs. Unluckily for her, she tripped.

.

.

.

.

**Well? Sorry that it's more than a bit awful, but I tried. Anyway. As always, tell me what you think and review. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

All that she got was a bruise, and she could not have been more grateful for it. Of course, falling downstairs is the most painful thing she could have done to herself at that moment, but she survived with just a bruise.

"Trudy, why are you limping?"

"I just fell down the stairs and got bruised."

"What?"

"I'm fine, I just have a really sore leg now."

"Did you trip or slide down?"

"A little bit of both. I tripped and then slid down and scraped all up my leg, but each bump caused a bruise. It's a mess."

She was only half serious. She was laughing when Jasper and Nina looked shocked.

"What?" Nina whispered.

Jasper said "Trudykins, we both know that you're not really amused."

"Oh, I am! The looks on your faces were _priceless!_ Just completely priceless! I wish I'd taken a photo...!"

She collapsed on the floor in a further fit of giggles.

"You mind showing us that injury?"

She raised the hem of her jeans to her knee, then showed them the back of her leg, a mess of bruises and a slight bit of blood.

"Oh, my God. You really weren't kidding about, were you?"

"Nope. You just had to look so hilarious."

"You need some ice on that."

"No, I really don't! I don't want to sit on ice thanks."

"You won't sit on it."

"You realise that this injury goes all the way up? And I mean _all the way _up."

"What do you mean? All the way up the back of your entire left side?"

"Not the _entire _left side, all the way up _half _of it."

"Oh, dear God. What are we going to do with you, Trudy?"

"I have absolutely no idea. But it'd be hilarious if I did that again."

"No! You stay away from danger."

"Oh, great, cause that's just _so-o-o-o-o _easy to do."

Nina smiled, knowing that Trudy'd find a way to get hurt lay in bed with the covers stapled under the bed and lay on a memory foam mattress with very soft pillows made of feathers and quilts all around her filled with feathers. Knowing her, she'd end up out of the bed and _jumping _on it and hitting her head on the ceiling or falling off.

"Baby, I love you but you are the most crazy person I have ever met."

"You met Rufus."

"Hmm, OK. The _second _most crazy person I have ever met."

"You met Vera."

"OK, the _third _most crazy."

"You met a mirror."

"That's just mean."

"And you calling me crazy isn't?"

"Oh, I see your point."

"It's fine. I am crazy. Sorry, sweetie."

Before he could apologise, she ran from the room. Or fast-limped, whatever you want to call it. The room was so quiet, you could hear her sobs in the kitchen. Nina just sighed.

"Is she always like that?"

"Yeah. I tell her she's nuts, she says that if I want something nutty, I should look in a mirror. Then she gasps, apologises and runs off to cry in private."

"Wow. So she doesn't really care about her feelings, just everyone else's?"

"Yeah. She apologises to some one else even if they were rude to her, then she finds a quiet place to cry all her bad feelings away. She hates talking, she's just quiet about it while she's crying or once she's cried."

"Aw. She hasn't ever spoken to you about feelings?"

"No, she thinks it'd scare me off. God knows I've tried, but she just distracts me from it. After a fair few attempts."

"Aw, she must not want to talk about it."

"I wonder what caused her to be like that. That's another thing she'll never talk about. Her past. She hates even thinking of it."

"She's a real mystery. Did she give you anything on it?"

"She just said she was raised on a farm, her parents died when she was eighteen and she'd worked in Anubis house since she was nineteen. That's all she said."

"Maybe we should try to get some of her old diaries and photos."

"We can't. She's hidden them all. I've torn our entire home and garden apart looking for them more than once. She usually always catches me in the act."

"Then we check the one place you won't have checked."

"What?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, God. You mean...?"

"Whoa! God, no! Ugh! No, we search her car. Best place for her to look. We kill your car engine, so that it can be repaired by us. Then we ask to borrow her car. We drive it someplace else, then search it. If we find it, it'll be totally worth all the hassle. What do you think?"

He contemplated that.

"Hmm, that actually could work."

"I know, that's why I suggested it."

So they set to work with their plan. Trudy watched them both and she sneakily removed the photos and diaries from her car and she buried them where he and Nina would never even think of looking.

"That'll keep those two nosy pokes out of my past."

.

.

.

**So, will you all tell me what you think? Review! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Trudy sat on the sofa reading her magazine. Nina and Jasper came to her, trying to look innocent and not like they were planning anything.

"Hey, Trudy." They sounded falsely nonchalant.

"If you need my car, help yourselves, the key is over there." Her voice was as nonchalant as they were trying to be, except she actually did sound it.

She pointed at the table near the living room door.

"Thanks."

When they got to her car, they drove it away from her eye sight and searched it. After three solid hours of searching it thoroughly, they had to admit they weren't in there. They tidied it up and went back to the house.

They found Trudy cooking, the baby in her sling and Benjamin sleeping upstairs. She hummed, looking absolutely right in that kitchen. It was stone walls, light brown. Her dark hair tone contrasted the dark cream top and mid-shade brown trail-on-the-floor skirt and her black laser cut shoes. The sling was a beautiful light cream colour.

She turned around.

"Oh, hello. Well, did you find what you were looking for?" She asked the question as if she thought they'd been innocently going to the store.

"Um, no. We didn't. Turns out, surprisingly hard to find." Jasper tried to sound casual like she did, but only had a very close attempt.

"Hmm. What is it you want?" Now her tone was curious, even they couldn't see through it. Although, they hadn't seen through her other attempts at genuine questions and answers.

"We were looking for an old fashioned accounts book." Nina's reply was almost convincing. Lying to Victor must have really helped. It was too bad for her that Trudy recognised lies now.

She pulled out a huge empty one from her pots and pans cupboard.

"Here you go, then. I don't know what you'll use it _for,_ but you might find it useful."

Jasper tapped Nina and they went upstairs.

They sat on Nina's bed and had a look.

Jasper said "I don't think this is one of her diaries, she'd never hand it to me. She's got to be hiding her past for a reason. I just wonder what it is."

"Did you tell her all about your past?"

"Yeah, every detail. Which is why I think she might be hiding something. Since little Isabelle was born, she's been very protective of herself and won't let me anywhere near."

"So why is that, I wonder? She's really mysterious."

"Has she ever said anything to you?"

"No, when I asked, she gave me the exact same answer she gave to you. Then she distracted me from it. She won't give me any more answers."

* * *

At supper, they watched her.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?"

"Trudy, we want to know if, when the kids are sleeping, you'll play Truth or Dare with us."

"Truth or Dare? Hmm, I don't know... will it involve anything rude or dangerous or against everything?"

"No. No anti-religion, no rudeness and no danger. Will you play?"

"Hmm, OK."

She became very interested in her meal after that, studying it as if she thought it was going to do something beside be eaten.

The other two were watching her, hoping for some hint toward her odd behaviour. She was a solid block of silence.

* * *

"Truth or Dare time!" Nina called softly.

They all sat in a circle.

Nina started off.

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many women did you date before you met Trudy?"

"9 one and a half year relationships, 4 six month relationships and 5 three month ones. So 18. Trudy, Truth or Dare?"

"I'll have dare."

"I dare you to go upstairs and bring back your favourite item of clothing."

She was up and down in seconds and she held up a light pink and blue top.

Then it was Trudy's turn.

"Nina, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." She didn't trust Trudy's dares.

"Why do you two want to know all about my past?"

Nina and Jasper looked at each other.

"We don't."

"Don't lie to me. That's why you wanted my car, isn't it?"

"No! Trudy, that'd be rude to you. We can't go poking in your private things."

"I heard you both planning to steal the photos and diaries that I had before I even knew you two. Why is my past such a big deal to you both?"

She gave Jasper a look that made him want to just pick her up and kiss her and she looked at Nina with a look that made her want to hug her and apologise.

Jasper and Nina kept quiet. Trudy nodded.

"I get it. You just want to know. Well, guess what."

They looked at her.

"Reliving that would be like being stabbed repeatedly. I won't torture either of you like that and I'm not remembering it. Don't try to work out my past. The past is gone, forgotten. The future lies in fog and only time will tell. Today is a gift, which is why it's called the present. Don't ruin it."

With that, she stood up and ran out of the house. It didn't look like she was going to be forgiving anyone any time soon.

* * *

In the field, Jasper was walking.

Eventually, twilight fell and he knew Trudy was terrified of the dark. He found her eventually, lay on the wet grass, freezing cold and crying.

"Trudy?"

"Leave me alone."

"No, come on. It's going dark and you're out here in the cold. I'm not having that."

He bent and picked her up.

"Don't do this to me. Just let me be."

"Trudy, I just want what's best for you. Come into the house."

"No, please don't make me. I want to be out here. It's beautiful and I'm a disgrace to you. If anything, I should be left out here for the rest of my life."

"No, you shouldn't. You're cold, you're covered in wet mud and you're in desperate need of a tissue and some warm, dry clothes and cuddles."

"I don't need that. You have Nina, you have two beautiful children. You don't need a hopeless case living with you."

"Trudy, tell me everything about yourself. Now. It might help you."

"I truly can't tell you. I would, if I could. Please don't make me remember it."

She was getting worked up and he saw it.

"OK, not tonight. You're clearly not up to it now."

"Trust me, Jasper, you will not feel any better once you do know. You'll hate me for life."

"Trudy, nothing that happened in the past will make me hate you. Nothing will ever make me hate you. I love you to shreds and I intend to keep that promise to you."

"Fine, I'll tell you everything."

"In your own time, then, gorgeous."

"I was born as Gertrude Anabella Rehman on Monday the eighteenth of April 1977. My parents, Millie and John, ran the local farm and supermarket. We lived in a little village in the country. I learned from birth to run a farm, to keep a household and to raise children. My parents had another baby when I was ten. I was taught to care for my new little baby brother as if he was my own. Which it definitely seemed like he was, as my parents left me to it. He was seven years old when he caught pneumonia. I did my best for him, knowing how to treat his condition. But he just got worse, took a turn for the better, then spiralled downwards.

When he died, I was cut into absolute shreds. I had an aunt and uncle who travelled a lot. They only visited us once every two years. I was a little serving maid to visitors, my parents didn't really want me to be known as their daughter. I was taught to cook and make hot drinks when I was four and I managed it well enough.

I wasn't allowed to attend primary school at all. My mother kept me at home and spent two hours every day teaching me to sew and knit and weave cloth out of sheep's wool that we'd spun into cotton. Those two hours to me were the most precious hours I had with my mother. My father never really had time for me.

My mother used to have her supper with my father, after I had gone to bed or after I'd made supper for my brother and myself. She kept us separate from them.

My brother often thought as he got older that I was his mother. At the age of three, when I was thirteen, he called me his mother. I was always quite chubby, so it's probably no wonder. He was such a good little boy.

I realised he was dying of pneumonia when he'd just celebrated his seventh birthday. He'd had a cold for quite a while and I was worried about him, so I asked in a doctor.

He died after a month, even though every day I prayed for him, asking the Lord to have mercy on my little brother and allow him to return to health. But of course, he died.

On the day of his funeral, I promised myself to keep all the love I had and then give it all to others who needed it. My parents needed each other, not a daughter who was only there as their little possession and maid.

I had to tell them that their baby boy had died of pneumonia and they blamed me for it. Of course, I blamed myself. I knew then that I was a curse on everyone and everything.

My parents hated me for letting their only son die while I tried to keep everything under control. I had to clean the house and cook the meals and make sure my brother's health was going up not down.

By the time he had died, I was in no fit state to keep the entire household running. My family pushed me to it and they said that when I'd turned twenty, I had to be married. My mother started teaching me how to be a good wife, by her family standards and by how our village's society was. I dreaded turning twenty.

Just before my seventeenth birthday, my paternal grandparents died. My maternal grandparents had died before my birth. My father was never too happy with his parents. Apparently, they'd loved having a little granddaughter and they often wanted to spoil me.

But my parents wouldn't allow that and I was raised that way.

After my eighteenth birthday, my mother was diagnosed with cancer. A week after her, my father had something wrong with his liver. My parents told me this, then they blamed it on me. Of course, I wasn't going to argue, I'd thought it was my fault my brother and grandparents died.

I apologised, and I was researching it in the library every single day. I never found the right cure, though. And three months before my nineteenth birthday, my parents died. Within four days of each other.

I applied for numerous jobs, having to sell our farm in order to make some money. I had to live in a cheap rent shelter until Victor and Mr Sweet hired me.

I lived there until I was thirty six, when we met. Then we worked the exhibition together. When you left, I was in Anubis house for five months longer.

This is the bit where you're going to one hundred percent hate me.

Victor asked me out one night. I accepted his offer. We had a drink and a chat, and Fabian and Alfie came in to serenade us.

Eventually, Victor had just had enough. He screamed at me, and I left. It took me the entire night to recover from all the crying. I don't want to go in all the depth of what happened after that.

You came back eventually and we dated. Then you proposed. I remembered all my mother's training and put it to the best use I could.

Not long after we got married, I found out that I was pregnant with Ben. And you know the rest, don't you? We had our beautiful baby boy, so much like my brother.

And then this year, our little Isabelle was born. So now you know everything."

Jasper looked at her in surprise.

"You really hate me now, don't you?"

"No, I don't. I actually can't believe that your own parents treated you like that. They should have adored you, you're the clearest perfection I've ever seen."

"That's why I treat my children with that amount of love, why I treat any child with that kind of love. Because I want them to have what I never did."

"Aw, Trudy. You poor, tiny little thing. That explains your shyness and why you're so sensitive and apologise for something you didn't do. You know what, you're not a curse. You're a blessing."

"I'm not."

He picked her up gently, kissed her lips and carried her back to the house.

"You are the most beautiful blessing ever."

.

.

.

**What do you think? Review and tell me please! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

In the house, Trudy got out her old diaries and photos.

"Now that you know my awful past, you might as well experience the whole thing from my eyes. Here you go."

When she was in bed and asleep, Jasper read her old diaries.

_Today is my seventh birthday. My parents woke me this morning with a "Happy Birthday" and this diary, wrapped in silver paper. Then it was back to my usual day. I'm used to not having kisses in the mornings of my birthdays. Actually, I'm very used to not having many displays of affection. I don't need them. Mummy and Daddy show me that they love me with the occasional gift, but the best they've ever done is give me life. If not for them, I wouldn't be here now. And for that, I'll be grateful to them for eternity. Even when I'm a woman and have my own husband and children, I'll still be very thankful to my wonderful parents._

_Today was just my usual. Get up with a usual "Out of bed, you lazy little kid!" Go downstairs and make breakfast. Wash the pots and pans, put them away. Throw out the dirty sponges. Clean the sink. Tidy the entire house. Make sure the living room is spotless and the carpet is no less than perfect. Get all the condensation off our windows. Feed the animals. Clean out the pig sty and the stables. Scrape all the muck from the stables and spread it on Mummy's flowers. Then help Daddy with the sheep. You know, the lambing season. It's actually pretty cute, once they're out. Same with the piglets and calves and foals. Would you believe that even my kitty and hamster have their own babies? I'm so proud. Then make lunch. Then I have all the animals to help out, which takes until supper, by which time, I am starving. _

That all went on for a weekly update, nothing differed. Then suddenly out of the blue...

_I am now ten years old. Mummy told me today that she's going to have a baby, so I have to take over her jobs too, until the baby is born. I never disagree with Mummy. It isn't the cleverest thing to do. Mummy gives me a slap on the backs of my legs if I don't do as I'm told. It's not nice, so I do what Mummy tells me. Daddy threatens, but never hits. He's been sneaking me out recently and giving me big cuddles. I don't understand it, but if Daddy's finally being sweet, I'm not going to complain._

A few more weeks of happy, then it went down hill for her.

_I have a sick bug today and I can barely move. Mummy and Daddy forced me to get up. I managed to do six whole hours before I fainted. Mummy gave me a smack around the head and told me off. I was sick all over her shoes. I got another slap, then I was locked in the attic all day. There's no window up there and I'm scared of the dark. Daddy finally came up with a bacon sandwich and a mug of juice. He gave me my favourite book and a torch. _

_"Here, darling. You must be so scared. Your mum's just being moody. You haven't done anything wrong, sweetheart."_

_"I was sick on her shoes, Daddy. I fainted, then she smacked me and I was sick all over her shoes."_

_"You have a bug, baby girl. You couldn't help it."_

_I was eventually left to my own devices. I think I mentioned that I've been sneaking things up here for the next time I got in trouble. Well, now I finally have enough to make myself some new things to use while I'm up here. Mummy makes me stay here all night sometimes. But I keep my diary in my pockets and a pen too. Mummy doesn't know why I've stopped crying to be let out, but she doesn't care enough to check._

Another few months of this, her being stuck in the attic for months.

_Mummy and Daddy have stopped coming. My tummy hurts and I'm scared. I feel very unwell and for some strange reason, I'm bleeding. I have to stay sat down, but my dress and floor is all over blood. This happens every single month. It has been for three months now and I'm not feeling well. I need to eat soon._

Another two weeks, then she was out.

_It's taken a while, but I'm out. Mummy was laughing when she saw me. I was whiter than a ghost, spotty and covered in dried up and smelly blood. _

_"Well, I take it I made the right choice in letting you out now. You're clearly ready to start training."_

_"Training for what, Mummy?"_

_"To be a wife and mother, that's what. And you can start by training to be a mother. Your baby brother will be born very soon. You will take my place as his mother."_

_"Yes, Mummy. May I ask you a question?"_

_"One."_

_"While I was up there, I started to feel unwell and I had pains and I started to bleed, please could you tell me what was happening?"_

_"I'm not telling you that, but what I will tell you is you'll need to wear special pads. That'll soak up all the blood. Now, go and have a shower and get a clean dress on."_

_So I did as I was told. Mummy gave me a whole packet of them and showed me how to use them. So now I know. _

A week after that whole episode, Jasper read a slightly touching scene.

_Today, Mummy gave me my final sewing, knitting, spinning and cloth-weaving lesson. And later on, my baby brother was born. His name is Jason. I have to raise him alone. He has a special baby milk tub. I make the milk in a bottle and feed him with it. I know how to change his nappies, and now he's like he's my baby. I've only known him for a day. I fed him as he fell asleep and I sang to him. He was asleep sooner than I'd ever anticipated. I watched him sleep for a little while. Then I had meals to make and a house to clean. When we have Granny and Grandpa over for supper, I have to make the food and drink and care for baby Jason. I'm not allowed at the table with the grown ups._

_I don't mind. Daddy isn't that nice to me any more because I'm growing up and my mind isn't the same. But I don't want to be like they all think I am. I may be growing into a young lady now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be bad all the time._

There was a heartbreaking scene when her brother was seven.

_My beautiful little brother. He's got sick. He's got a high fever and he's calling for me and being sick. This is not a point of the average cold. I called in a doctor and he said that Jason had pneumonia. My sweet baby brother is sick with a fatal illness. It's advanced and that's why it's fatal. I told Mummy and she rushed to him. He didn't know who she was. That didn't surprise me._

_"I want my mummy. Where is Mummy?"_

_"I'm your mummy, darling."_

_"Mummy's different. Mummy!"_

_I ran to his side and he was calm. I knew that my poor baby brother considers me his mother. I mean, for that to be real, I would have had to have him at the age of ten. I'm seventeen and he's seven. The unfortunate things are: He can't keep anything down now, he's tiny. (I'm not, I've got fat. :[ ) He can't breathe, despite Calpol and vapour rub. He's so tired, he sleeps a lot. I've been making him have energy drinks. He needs them desperately._

_But he isn't getting any better and I'm rushing all my chores now, rushing my cooking as much as I can. I can't even help on the farm now that he's sick. I've even been trying herbal remedies. Nothing is helping him and I am, _(The ink was slightly smudged, as if with water)_, __one hundred percent terrified for my poor baby brother. I'm crying hard as I write this, because I don't want him to die. I keep praying every night that he won't die. _

Jasper felt really tired. He changed and got in bed. He'd finish his reading tomorrow.

.

.

.

**And there you go. Next Chapter will be up soon. And maybe Nina will have a special surprise... ;) R&R! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper woke up before Trudy and continued reading. It was heartbreaking for him.

_I was kneeling at the window as Jason slept, praying that he'd survive by some miraculous incident. I was also listening to his sharp and laboured breaths. Then they started coming more frequently and in irregular bursts. I darted to his side. He was gasping for air and his pulse was racing and his temperature was far too high. Even the medicine couldn't bring it down and he was having a fit of some kind. I went to get a bowl of cold water and a sponge, then sponged him down, trying to calm his fever. Mid-way through the sponging, his gasps slowed and stopped, but he didn't start breathing again._

_I tried to do CPR and revive him, checking his pulse. Or lack of it. I sat by his bed on my stool and cried. I knew he was dead and I didn't want him to be. I wanted to be able to get him through. I know now that I had to tell my parents that he'd died._

_But when I went to tell them, they hit me with more terrible news. They had been diagnosed with cancer. Then I told them as gently as I could that Jason was dead and I had to make funeral arrangements. I got sharp slaps and kicks._

_"This is all your fault. You're the one who let Jason die. And the stress you've given us. It's no wonder we've got cancer with a curse like you!"_

_"I'm sorry! I know it's my fault, but I can't rewind this and prevent it! If I could I would!"_

_It all went on for an hour. Then my dad's parents' doctor called. They'd died._

_I got the blame for that, too. And a few more hits. I know that one day, I'll allow my husband to read this, he might be curious. Our babies (though I don't know if we'll have any, I might be attacked violently if I dare to get pregnant) will be sleeping or resting silently. And I know he'll understand what I'm going through right now. Or if he doesn't, I'll explain everything to him. If Mummy has taught me one thing it's that I have to do as I'm told to. _

The next part of the entry was when her parents died.

_I'm 18. My parents are lay dying in front of me. I can't help but remember when Jason died. And my granny and grandpa on the same day. I've applied for several jobs already. I can't live here. My father's final request of my life._

_"Trudy, this is it. Before you are forty, you are to be married. And you will not give back chat to this man. You'll give him a happy life and you will give him children. Do you hear me?"_

_"Yes, Daddy."_

_My mother made a similar request._

_"You will make sure that you treat him right and his children. You understand?"_

_"Yes, Mummy."_

_And I didn't get the chance to say goodbye. Daddy died. Mummy went into a coma. _

_It's been four days and Mummy died. I've been accepted to work in a boarding school. Anubis estate. Mm, sounds posh. I don't know how well I'll fit in there..._

There were entries like the ones she had when she was ten. Then suddenly, there was a sweeter and much softer one.

_I was selected to go and work in the Frobisher library today. I was an assistant curator. Well, I'm not bothered, I like that. Then I saw the curator. Honestly, I thought I'd died and gone to Heaven and met God. Turns out, I'm still alive and he was my co-worker. _

_He seemed so sweet, I couldn't help but fall head-over-heels in love. It seems he doesn't return those feelings at all. I tried my best to be quiet and good and sweet. But my attempts failed. I mean, I'm 36. How am I supposed to make him want me? He seems like the practical type. He won't want a complete idiot like me..._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Trudy answered it. Nina ran downstairs with a squeal. It was soft enough not to wake the little ones.

Downstairs, Nina and Fabian were in a huge hug.

"Nina! I can't believe it's you!"

"Fabian, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too! How are you?"

"I'm great thanks. You?"

"Great."

They stood smiling before Trudy pulled them inside. This was going to be entertaining.

.

.

.

**Sorry if this was one hundred percent awful. I'd like to know what you thought. Review, please? Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

"So, Nina. How have you been?" Fabian asked her, clearly excited.

"Uh, good. Thanks. A-And you?" Nina was tripping over her words a little.

"Good. So you live here now."

"Yeah, Trudy and I met up in a supermarket. She and Jasper invited me to live here. So now I do!" Nina grinned, making it obvious that she was happy.

"Oh, that's fantastic. Where were you living before?"

"I was living in Anubis house on my own." She looked over at Trudy and Jasper, trying not to emphasise that she wished they'd stayed there.

"Aw. I'm very happy that they've given you a new home. Do you like it?" He inquired carefully.

"I don't like it, because I love it." That made Trudy get up and mutter something about needing the loo. Jasper let her go, not wanting her to be upset with him.

"I'm glad, Nina. Thanks, Jasper, for taking such good care of her. Has Trudy thrown any tantrums since Nina arrived?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. She's incredibly good at controlling herself now, though. I think Nina's doing her some good." Jasper smiled at Nina. "Although, Trudy can't ever be fully in control of herself. Some of the time she's loopy."

"I know. But hey, would she be Trudy if she wasn't?" Fabian asked, knowing that Jasper enjoyed Trudy being the slightest bit loopy.

"No, you're right." At that point, Trudy walked in. "Alright, there, Trudy?"

She sat next to him. It looked like she'd muttered something to him that he found amusing. He gave her a squeeze and a kiss. She pulled herself away from him.

"Uh-oh, not again." Fabian murmured in Nina's direction.

"I know. She's clearly over-heard your two's conversation regarding the certain madness of a certain individual." Nina hinted.

"Yeah, I know. But in a way, don't you think it's kind of sweet? That's the only reasons they ever get mad at each other?"

Nina nodded, agreeing that they only ever argued if they did something small and stupid.

Trudy, however, was not so happy. She got another squeeze and she tried to shift away.

"Come on, gorgeous." Jasper tried to give her a hug.

"No, I don't want a hug. Just let me be, will you?" She whispered impatiently. He smiled.

"No, I won't. You're too gorgeous."

"I can fix that in no time flat." She threatened. Jasper laughed, thinking that she wouldn't do it. That made her go upstairs. Five minutes later, she was back and she didn't look too healthy at all, dressed in holey tracksuit pants and an old and ripped shirt, her hair everywhere and messy.

Jasper just smiled.

"That is probably one of the cutest and funniest attempts to make yourself look hideous that I have ever seen. You didn't succeed at all." Benjamin and Isabelle were sleeping happily in the cradles.

Trudy said "Well, that gave me another idea." She ran upstairs.

When she came back, Jasper, Nina and Fabian were stunned senseless. She had on a tight lace shirt, tight skinny jeans, high heeled boots and her hair in a high and bouncy ponytail. She had on a bit of pink blusher, pale pink lipstick, lilac eye shadow, black eyeliner and the biggest hooped earrings she could find.

"Well, how's this for you?" She glared at him.

"Wow. Just wow. Trudy, you're... wow." Jasper couldn't stop staring at her.

She sat next to him, lying with her head on his lap and her feet across the arm of the sofa.

Nina was stunned out of her skull. Trudy was dressed like that, lying there with her eyes closed and in front of other people.

Fabian was as shocked as Nina. Jasper just enjoyed it. Apparently, this wasn't a new thing for her, just a rare one. And to him, that was all that mattered.

Nina asked "Can I show Fabian my new room, please?"

Jasper nodded. Trudy just sighed as she nodded.

"Yes! Come on, you have gotta see this." Nina said in her excitement. Fabian stood up.

"Just be quiet, kids, will you? I don't want the babies waking up." Trudy called from the sofa.

The teens smiled at her, then went upstairs. They knew perfectly well that the couple would kiss a lot.

In Nina's room, Fabian stared about.

"Wow, Trudy sure knows what you like, Nina. It's all so... you."

"Yeah, I know. Trudy did the whole thing. I was exploring the house and garden, she wouldn't let me see it until she'd finished."

They sat and talked for a while.

Down in the living room, Jasper was running his fingers through Trudy's hair and she was lying still. He tickled her neck a bit.

Then she sat up and covered her mouth in horror.

.

.

.

**What do you think? Sorry it took so long to update. Review if you liked it, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

"Babe, what's the matter with you?" Jasper asked her in worry.

"No, no, no... This can _not_ be happening... Jasper, get the babies. I'll get the teens." Trudy ran upstairs.

"Quick, you two, outside, now." She told them, panicking.

Then she took her babies from Jasper and ordered him outside too.

They were all outside and suddenly, their house caught fire. They all looked at Trudy in amazement.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Jasper asked her.

Nina said "She's psychic, she's gotta be."

Fabian said "I think it's just her intuition, Nina."

She called the fire brigade. When she hung up, she said "I've been feeling a bit on suspense for days now, but today I felt like something bad would happen. So I made sure I had all of you out safely. Let's see, I have the babies, Jasper, Nina and Fabian. You're all safe."

The fire brigade rescued the house. It'd been set alight by some idiot. Only their outhouse had got scorched, nothing worse. The rest of the house remained untouched.

They found the idiot lay inside the outhouse. He was badly burnt and he'd died. That made Trudy want to cry, knowing that someone was dead.

But her family was safe and so was the house she worked so hard on when she cleaned.

She was happy. So was everyone, though Jasper felt bad when the man's family came to identify him. She offered to pay for the funeral. She must have felt really awful about it, because after the funeral, she didn't eat for a week.

Jasper tried to make her eat something. She refused. It made her cry when he tried to make her eat. After the week was up, she ate of her own free will.

Everyone was relieved and Nina wasn't shocked.

Fabian visited her again and then he knelt in front of her.

"Nina, since we met, I have loved you. I would like to make this official. Will you marry me, Nina?"

.

.

.

.

**Ooh, proposal! What should Nina say? Yes, no, maybe? PM me with any ideas for them. Review if you liked it. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Nina gazed at him in shock.

"Fabian... I honestly don't know what to say."

He looked at her and smiled.

"What would you like to say?" He asked her.

"Fabian, for every moment I have known you, my love for you has grown. It's got to this moment where I want to give you my commitment for life." She told him.

"Is that a yes?" He said in confusion.

"Yes." She stated simply.

"Yes?" He asked her again.

"Yes!" She answered.

"Yes!" He said happily.

The couple kissed, flopping onto Nina's bed. Someone cleared their throat.

"I see you are both having fun, but would you care to tell me what you are doing?" A very female voice. They knew it was Trudy.

"Trudes! Gosh, lady, you scared us!" Fabian said in shock.

She gasped a little. "I'm sorry. As long as it doesn't escalate, carry on." Then she ran for it. They heard her crying.

Nina said "Aw, listen. Poor thing, she's always crying."

Fabian said "What, she rarely stops?"

"No, she's usually just there and crying." Nina said, sighing. She felt bad for Trudy.

Jasper had found her and was comforting her. They heard soft sobs and explanations, then light kisses.

Nina and Fabian kissed again.

Then his parents came for him and he had to leave. Nina had to face Trudy and Jasper and tell them that she was getting married.

_HOW ON EARTH WAS SHE GONNA DO THAT?!_

.

.

.

**Whee! Fabina wedding, very soon! Keep your eyes open, it'll appear in a future chapter. PM me with any ideas for planning, dresses and tuxes, whether or not there are any Fabina minis and where they'll live. Review if you liked the story so far. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Nina was alone, in her room. She heard Trudy laughing at something on the telly. Jasper chuckled with her.

Nina went down to them and Trudy looked at her in shock.

"Oh, hello, love. I thought you were asleep?" Trudy said, surprised.

"There's something you need to know." Nina said. "I don't know how you'll take it."

Trudy smiled and patted the sofa with her toe, having curled up, Jasper had his arm around her.

"Sit down and tell us everything." Trudy told her comfortingly.

Nina sat down nervously. Trudy looked at her, and Jasper looked away from the TV.

"When Fabian and I were upstairs, something very important happened."

Trudy gasped. "OK, put the sheets in the washing basket and I'll get onto them in the morning."

"Oh, no, Trudy! It wasn't that! Oh, you're so sweet!" Nina gasped out between giggles.

Jasper said "Oh, good. We have enough babies here for this moment." He kissed Trudy and she faked whacking him.

"Cheeky." She said.

"I know. So, Nina, you're the subject at hand here. Out with it." He said, squeezing Trudy's shoulder.

"Well, don't freak out." Nina spoke hesitantly, earning herself a questioning look from Trudy. "He proposed to me!"

Trudy gasped, happily. "Oh, my gosh! Did you say yes?" She shot out of Jasper's grip and held both of Nina's hands.

"I did, yes." Nina said and the girls hugged. Jasper returned to watching the telly, proud of his godson.

The two women started planning the wedding.

(3 weeks after the honeymoon.) {**You'll thank me. This bit is for FNRutterHoa :).**}

Nina was singing happily. She and Fabian had been married for five weeks. And Nina had some very special news for him.

She was lying in bed and he came to her.

"Nina? Are you alright, my beautiful Nina?" He asked.

"Yeah. So, how did the interview go?" She asked.

"Well, just say that we're moving because... I got the job!" He told her happily.

"Oh, that's so stunning!" She squealed.

"What is it, Nina?" He asked.

"Well, here's some news for you. Guess what?" Nina said.

"Go on, Nina." He said, getting excited.

"We're gonna be parents." She told him.

He picked her up and kissed her.

"Nina, that's fabulous!" He shouted.

They now only had to prepare.

.

.

.

**There you go! Fabina Baby! Review if you liked, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


End file.
